The Sound of Silence
by HarrisonBines
Summary: Harry is caught between Ginny and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Harry wondered down the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room alone. He had needed to step out and get some air. Both Ginny and Hermione were up to their usual gossip and talking about all their friends. Harry was mesmerized by Ginny. She was a sexual magnet for him. He mostly liked her physical appeal and didn't notice her personality much but he was smitten with her. Harry often found himself in dark corners snogging Ginny for hours. He was surprised she hadn't said anything to anyone or even Hermione.

The next morning Harry was one of the last to head down to breakfast. When he finally got downstairs into the common room Ginny was there waiting for him.

"Hey there" she smiled at him.

"Hey Ginny what are you still doing up here?" Harry asked trying to finish up his tie.

"I'm waiting here for you" she said walking closer to him.

"Oh…well…thanks" he sputtered out staring her. She took the tie out of his hands and took it off around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he whispered nervously. Ginny said nothing but continued to unbutton his shirt and remove his clothing. Harry was in too much of a shock to do anything. Ginny was undressing him in the middle of the common room. She slowly began to kiss his neck and finally his lips. Harry's heart was beating so hard against his chest it actually was staring to bother him. It was the first time for him but he had a feeling it wasn't hers. It happened so fast he didn't even realize it until Ginny got up to put her clothes back on. Harry had lost his virginity in the Gryffindor common room.

"Meet me in the library after class ok?" Ginny said as she kissed him softly.

Harry made his way down to breakfast so confused about what just happened. Everyone was still eating and talking about today's assignments.

"What took you so long?" Ron said spitting food everywhere. Harry just shook his head at him.

"Well why you were getting your beauty sleep, I looked over your potions essay for you" Hermione handed his to Harry.

All throughout the day Harry thought of nothing but what had happened with Ginny. He counted down the minutes until he met her again in the library. Finally when he was released from potions he almost ran to the library. Bursting through the doors he almost gave some Raven claw a heart attack, barely missing her as he ran through. Harry wiped the sweat pouring down his face as he looked down each row of books trying to spot Ginny. Finally he saw her and walked down to meet her. Again his heart was pounding and he didn't know what to expect.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" Harry replied

That was all they said to each other. Ginny immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. This time Harry wasn't quite as surprised and took his time savoring the moment. After what seemed like hours they came up for breath. It was dark outside now and Harry was sure they had missed dinner. Ginny again said nothing as they both got dressed. He buckled his pants up and met Ginny's eyes.

"Tomorrow morning in the common room? Same time?" she asked. All Harry did was nod and she was off. This continued for over a month. He and Ginny would sleep together before breakfast and then again after class was over. It was always the same, not much talking. Harry wasn't sure if she liked him or just sleeping with him.

The next time they met in the library Harry decided to say something. As Ginny took her clothes off, Harry spoke.

"So what is going on here?" He asked quietly.

"We're having sex with each other" she stated, trying to get her skirt unbuttoned.

"Ok well how come we never talk?" he asked.

"What do you want to talk about" she looked at him.

"Anything I guess, its weird we don't talk to each other" he said slinking down to the ground.

Ginny sighed loudly "Ok well…what's new with Ron?"

"He was thinking of asking Hermione out but he doesn't know since I kind of like her too" Harry said looking down at his bare chest. Ginny stared at him.

"You like Hermione?"

"Well I don't know maybe" he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ginny pondered on this new revelation.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea you do anything with Hermione, just let Ron ask her out" Ginny said matter of fact.

"Ok well I really wasn't going to but why do you say that?" He questioned her. Ginny was now too sitting on the floor between the bookcases. She was in her bra and school skirt. If someone was to find their way back to them if would be very akward.

"I don't know I have my reasons." She answered him back.

Harry was starting to get angry. Why couldn't he date Hermione? Ginny obviously didn't like him that way, she was just using him. What did she care?

"Yeah and what are those reason?" he asked hotly and started to put his clothes back on.

"I just don't think you'll make a good match. Her and Ron make sense" she answered, putting her clothes back on too.

"Oh really? Well not that I was even interested in her but thanks for your high opinion of me. I see I'm good enough to sleep with but not good enough to date your best friend" he yelled and stood up.

"That's not what I meant. You're perfectly fine. I just don't think your personalities go well together. You're a great guy" she said calmly, still sitting. "Just don't ask her out"

Harry sat back down. He didn't know if Ginny was jealous or truly thought they didn't make a good match. Despite their argument they made love in the library like they usually did despite Harry wondering what her motives were the entire time.

That night in the common room Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire alone. Out of no where Lavender sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Lavender, what's going on?" he asked her.

"Well it's about Hermione. She really likes you and the girls have noticed you're not really with anyone so we think it would be so nice of you to ask Hermione on a date. We all think you'll make a great match" Lavender said quickly.

This was a lot for Harry to take in. He was _seeing_ Ginny and wasn't sure he even liked Hermione like that anymore. Ginny would be upset if he went out and did exactly what she said not to do. If he said no, Lavender would go tell Hermione and she would be crushed. He couldn't do that to her. Ginny would understand.

"Ok, yea I'll ask her" Harry smiled at Lavender.

"Great!" she squealed and ran up the girl's dorm.

"Great" Harry mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry got up early to avoid Ginny in the common room and Hermione at breakfast. He went straight to the library to sort out his thoughts. However when he got there, Hermione was sitting alone.

"Hey Hermione" he said walking up to her and sitting down at her table.

"Hey there Harry" she said moving piles of books to make room for him.

It was now or never. She knew he said yes to asking her out so he had to do it now. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by just getting up without mentioning it.

"So Hermione, do you want to go and hang out by the lake after class?" he asked staring at her.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I'd love too". With that said, Harry got up and went to class. As soon as Ginny heard this news she would be sure to end their little relationship.

After potions had finally ended Harry walked out of the dungeons to meet an angry Ginny waiting for him. He came up to her expecting a fight but she said nothing for a few minutes. When they were completely alone Harry finally spoke.

"Look I didn't want to but I had to and I felt bad" he faltered. Ginny glared at him.

"I'm only going to see her this once and that's it" he told her. Ginny stared at him a moment and then walked away.

The sun was starting to set as Harry watched Hermione make her way down to the edge of the lake. He wasn't sure what they were going to do but this was all he could think to do for a date. All he had in mind was turning her off so she wouldn't like him anymore and he could go back to normal with Ginny.

"Hey Harry, this is so nice" She said sitting down next to him.

"Yup" he answered her, not meeting her eyes. This was going to be harder than he though. She looked so beautiful. For the next few minutes they said nothing.

"So you're not interested in Ron?" Harry asked pulling some grass.

"Um no not really" Hermione said feeling awkward.

"Oh, because he is really into you. You should go out on a date with him" Harry said still not looking at her. They didn't talk for a few minutes again. He knew Hermione must feel awful from the way he is treating her. He heard some rustling and Hermione took off running towards the castle. Harry got up immediately and took off after her. When he finally caught up he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She was pouring out tears and looked miserable.

"Oh jeez are you ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Why do you hate me?" she pleaded through sobs.

"What?! I don't hate you. Please stop crying" he said wiping her tears. She didn't stop and Harry felt worse each minute. Her upset face was aching his heart and the only thing he though to do was kiss her so he did. He slammed his lips on hers and kissed her long and with more passion then he ever had before.

After their kiss everything seemed to change. They talked about everything and Hermione told him things she never told anyone. He felt like she was a different person. He liked Hermione. Hermione was not the girl he had grown up with but was now a woman. He almost felt like he was in love with her. All these years and he finally sees her for who she is.

"It's almost ten o'clock" Hermione whispered to him. They were sitting side by side, hand in hand, on the steps looking out over the lake.

"Want to go hang out in the common room?" she asked him. A chill went up Harry's spine. Ginny was probably up waiting for him.

"It's not that late, let's go wander around the library" he said grabbing her hand.

When they got to the library the first person they saw was Madam Pince who would definitely recognize Harry from all the times he met Ginny in here.

"Hello there, where your usual girl? Switching them up tonight?" she laughed at them as she pushed a cart of books.

"What does she mean Harry?" Hermione looked up at him.

"I don't know…maybe we should go somewhere else" he said grabbing her hand nervously. She pulled it away from him and met his eyes.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood silent. Was he seeing someone else? Having sex with Ginny was certainly not a relationship.

"Well I was and it was a mistake" he said to her.

"A mistake?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yea a mistake. I'm not seeing her anymore" he told her.

"It's over then?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's over" he said sternly and grabbed her hand and led her out of the library. Hermione was confused. Who had Harry been seeing? She knew him well enough to know if he was dating someone. Not anyone from Gryffindor obviously, but who then? The two of them walked into the common room and found it empty. Harry sighed from relief and kissed Hermione goodnight.

"Tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow then" she smiled and went into her dorm. Harry walked over and sank into the couch. What game was he playing? He had to end it immediately with Ginny. The only problem with that was Hermione would be sure to find out about them. Confused and torn Harry fell asleep soundly on the sofa and woke the next morning before dawn at someone smacking him across the face.

"What in the--" he said groggily. He rubbed his cheek and cracked open his eyes to find Ginny sitting surprisingly calm next to him.

"What did I say Harry? Where you not happy with our situation? Did you just have to go and do exactly what I asked you not to do?" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Look Ginny I really like Hermione and I'm not going to see you anymore" Harry told her.

"You're not?" she said sarcastically. "Well I doubt Hermione will want you after she finds out you've been sleeping with her best friend all this time. Girls don't really like to share boys" she said.

"I already told her we're over and it's fine" he stated but Ginny didn't falter.

"You told her it was _me _that you're done with?" she stared at him but Harry didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought" she said getting up. Harry turned and stared into the dying fire. He was so angry he didn't know what to even say to her until the rage he felt boiled over and spilled out of his mouth.

"What do you care?!" he shouted, jumping up off of the couch. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly to face him. She glared at him menacingly but something about her caught Harry's eye. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Harry ran to her and grabbed her hard by the arms.

"Tell me what is going on" he demanded, shaking her roughly. Ginny let the tears roll and began to violently push Harry and claw at him to get away.

"Let go!" she shouted at him.

"Tell me" was all he replied.

Ginny started to calm down and the first thing she does is kiss Harry and try to push him to the ground. Surprised, Harry pushed her off of him, a little too hard, and Ginny crashed to ground on her butt. Immediately realizing, Harry lent her a helping hand.

"I'm sorry Ginny" he said sweetly and gave her his hand but she refused it.

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny but this _thing _between us is over. I want to have a relationship with Hermione" he said calmly to her. "I still want to be your friend, nothing has to change. We can just be friends" he said to her. Ginny slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were ablaze with anger.

"I don't think so" she said coldly as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said staring at her.

"Yea, you will be sorry" she said turning and went to the girl's dorm.

That morning Harry was a little miffed at the way Ginny had acted earlier. What did she mean by he'll be sorry? Ginny had never acted that way before. He didn't know what had come over her. At least he could be with Hermione now. Harry smiled as he made his way down to breakfast. When he got there he scanned the table for Hermione but she wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as he grabbed some bacon.

"Uh she was a little upset this morning and took off for the library" Ron said avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Upset? What for?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm not sure mate" Ron said without looking up. Harry swallowed a big lump in his throat and headed for the library. This was not looking good. As soon as he got there everyone was glancing over at him as he made his way down the book stacks to find Hermione. What where they looking at? He finally found her in all places, Ginny and his spot.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing in here?" he asked sweetly. Hermione turned around to show her face puffy and red from crying. Harry stared in horror.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried.

"You've been sleeping with Ginny, my best friend, tell her you love her and want to marry her and then you try to date me on the side?" she cried at him. Harry was in shock.

"I don't love Ginny and I certainly didn't tell her that" Harry yelled. How could Hermione believe this?

"I love you Hermione not Ginny and I always have! It's just taken me awhile to notice that's all" he told her.

"I…I…just can't do this Harry. Ginny is my best friend" she said rubbing her eyes.

"And what am I?!" he shouted.

"You're my friend too but Ginny would never lie to me about this"

"And I would?!" Harry yelled.

"You have always liked her and she liked you" Hermione stated.

"This is unbelievable Hermione" Harry said breathing heavily.

"I admit I slept with her but I _never_ told her that I was in love with her. I told her I was in love with you!" he yelled again.

"Ok Harry" was all she said. She stared at him blankly and motioned for him to leave her alone.

"_Ok Hermione_" Harry said angrily and rushed out of the library. He was furious. What the hell was Ginny playing at? He made his way back to breakfast and threw himself down opposite of Ron.

"Did you know about this?" he asked hotly.

"Yea…I do Harry. Ginny is my little sister and Hermione is my friend" Ron answered.

"Let me guess, you believe Ginny over me?" Harry asked annoyed. Just as he finished asking Ron, Harry noticed Lavender and Pavarti carting a sobbing Ginny into the room.

"Great" Harry muttered. Ginny was making a huge scene. She was crying loudly and had both Lavender and Pavarti at her side as her pity party. As they passed Harry they both glared at him.

"You're a pig Harry" Lavender yelled.

"How could you be so heartless?" Pavarti told him.

Harry almost wanted to laugh at this spectacle. He looked back over at Ron who was now looking over at Ginny. He looked upset and pissed.

"She's my little sister Harry" Ron told him getting up.

"You have got be kidding me" Harry told him as he got up too. Harry had dealt with worse things than this. Ginny Weasley was not going to bring him down. Harry walked over to Ginny and grabbed her arm, hard, and almost dragged her out of the room.

"Can I have a word?" he asked through gritted teeth. Everyone objected and demand he let her go but Ginny waved them off saying she would be "ok". When they were finally alone Harry yanked her arm and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing? I never told you I loved you" Harry whispered angrily. A small smile crept over Ginny's face.

"I could have sworn you did." She said feigning stupidity.

"You know I didn't Ginny" Harry said grabbing her arm even harder.

"Well no one else knows that" she said sweetly, licking her lips. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Kiss me. Kiss me right now and all of this will be done with" Ginny told him, taking her free arm and running her hands through his hair.

"Get off of me" Harry said pushing her back.

"You do realize how much pain you're causing your _best friend_" Harry said sarcastically.

"Who, Hermione?" Ginny looked up at him rubbing her arm.

"She'll live. Besides, it wouldn't be so horrible for her to experience some heart break of her own" Ginny said callously. She walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and then returned to breakfast. Harry just stood there. What did he get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was just as annoying. Every girl in their year and Ginny's grimaced at Harry any chance they got. The only good thing was Ron finally coming to his senses and started to believe Harry.

"Ginny has always been jealous of every girl you even look at" Ron said during dinner.

"I know but I just can't understand why she's lying about me saying those things to her" Harry said picking at his dinner.

"I don't know girls can be crazy" Ron said glumly. Harry was beginning to realize Ron wasn't angry about Ginny but more upset that Harry and Hermione liked each other.

"Well thanks for understanding anyway" Harry said, quickly dropping the subject.

After dinner Ron and Harry walked to the common room in hopes to find Hermione. Luckily she was sitting in the corner busily working on missed assignments from today's class.

"Um, you think I can talk to her alone? Sort things out?" Harry asked Ron before approaching Hermione.

"Uh…Sure, I'll be over here" Ron answered looking over to Hermione and then back to Harry. Harry smiled and put his bag down on a spare table and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione" He said kindly. She looked up and half smiled at him.

"Hi Harry" she said quietly.

"You think maybe we could talk?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione nodded and the two left the common room to find an empty classroom.

"How are you doing? Are you still mad?" Harry asked looking at his feet.

"No, I'm not mad just disappointed" she answered.

"Oh" Harry said looking up at her.

"I really liked you, more than just our friendship, but now this mess with Ginny has just kind of ruined it" She told him.

"I know, I understand but Ginny is lying" Harry protested.

"I didn't tell her I love her or anything like that" he said. Hermione didn't say anything.

"You still don't believe me?" Harry said feeling hurt.

"No, I believe you Harry" Hermione answered giving him a hug. "Let's just forget this happened and stick with being friends" she smiled. Harry's heart sank.

"That will work" he smiled back. They headed back to the common room together. Harry knew Ron would be jumping for joy when he hears the news.

The next morning Harry was unfortunate enough to wake late and run into Ginny who just happened to sitting in the common room. Of course she was waiting for Harry and he knew it.

He made his way down the stairs trying to finish up his tie, how déjà vu.

"So I heard you and Hermione decided to call it quits before anything even started, how tragic" Ginny said while she examined her finger nails.

"Yea I can tell you're really beat up about it" Harry said mockingly.

"Well I am _a little_ sad, I thought she would have put up more of a fight" said Ginny.

"_Apparently not_. You're little scheme of lies worked well enough for her not to even want to try being with me" Harry said angrily.

"Humph" Ginny shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Now it's back to you and me".

Harry laughed. "I don't think so"

"Whatever you say" Ginny whispered and made her way down to breakfast.

The next few weeks went by just like they always had. Ron, Harry, and Hermione where the trio of best friends. Ginny never said another word to Harry while she and Hermione still were close friends. Everything was going well except for the occasional pang in Harry's stomach when he looked at Hermione. It was the last week of school before break and the usual Gryffindor party was scheduled to happen that night in the common room. Usually only sixth and seventh years came while the rest retreated to other parts of the castle. Late after dinner ended the party began in full swing. As usual other houses joined and pretty soon the common room was packed with people wall to wall. Harry stood alone in a far corner holding his butter beer and standing guard over Hermione's chair while she danced with her friends. Ron was surprisingly not there yet. Lately Lavender and he had been awfully close. As the song ended, Hermione made her way back to Harry.

"Ok, I've had enough. Want to go somewhere quiet?" she smiled. Harry agreed and took her hand leading her out of the party. They made their way to the astronomy tower and gazed out over the school yard.

"I'm really glad I'm with you Harry" she said scooting closer to him. It was freezing outside. Harry took his arms and wrapped them around her. "So am I" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione leaned her face up and kissed him on the lips. It was a perfect night. Under the moonlight the two kissed passionately and acted out all their pent up desires for one another. As Harry grasped the edges of her underwear Hermione put her hands on his chest.

"Not here ok?" she whispered. Harry kissed her and the two snuggled together until dawn.

The following morning Harry was on cloud nine yet Hermione was acting strange. As they made their way to the train to go to the burrow for the holidays Hermione barely acknowledged Harry. Instead she put forth all her attention on Ginny. As they boarded and took their seats in their usual cabin Hermione finally said something.

"I'm glad it's the holidays. I needed a break" she said and that's all she said the entire way home. Ron filled up the silence with talk of Lavender. Since Harry wasn't speaking to Ginny and Hermione wasn't talking to him, he had no choice but to listen to Ron.

"Hermione will you go with me to see where the bloody hell the snack cart is?" Ron asked.

"Sure" she smiled, which was odd because she usually got furious when he spoke of Lavender. The two scooted out the door and slid the compartment shut, leaving Harry and Ginny.

"So how's love in paradise going?" Ginny asked as she thumbed through a magazine.

"Fine" Harry answered not turning from the window.

"I can see. You two can barely keep from each other" she said sarcastically. Harry grimaced and bit his tongue. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction yet her tone made him think she knew something he didn't. Hermione and Ron returned with snacks and Hermione held a letter tightly under her arm. Harry eyed it suspiciously yet was reluctant to ask because of the way Hermione was acting.

When they got the burrow Harry was relieved so he could talk to other people besides Ron. Mrs. Weasley welcomed them warmly and had dinner ready on the table for them. After dinner snow began to fall as Harry helped Fred and George get down Christmas decorations from the attic on the top floor. There was never hard feelings between them and Harry over the whole Ginny situation. They knew she was a brat and thought it typical for her to act that way plus George was in love with Hermione and wanted no harm to ever come to her.

"Alright ….that is… the last box" Fred said trying to catch his breath.

"Great!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and started to unpack everything and sort it into piles. The next morning everyone as to pick a designated pile and decorate the house. Harry and Fred called the Christmas lights for outside. Slowly one by one everyone went to sleep after the long day of travel. Harry waited for Hermione to go up so he could finally ask what she was up to. As she got up from the couch Harry noticed parchment sticking up from under the cushion. When the coast was clear he pulled it out to reveal a letter…addressed to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so glad you're coming to my house after Christmas. I have told my family all about you and they can't wait to meet you. I relish in the days and nights we spent together until you arrive. My parents can't believe how well my English is. I told them it was all because of you._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

Krum? Viktor Krum? That oaf from Durmstrang?! Harry crumpled the note in his fist. He could not believe Hermione had been sneaking off every weekend to see him! She had told Harry and Ron that she went home to see her family. No wonder she wasn't speaking to him. She regretted what happened between them in the astronomy tower. Harry took the note and tossed it into the fire. He thought Hermione didn't even like Krum. How did she even come in contact with him again after so long? ...Ginny!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry barely slept he was so mad about Hermione and Viktor. The only solace he had was picturing the ways he would strangle Ginny for stooping this low. Before the sun could fully rise, Harry was dressed and waiting for Ginny to grace him with her presence. He knew she would be down any minute to get her coffee. As soon as he looked up from straightening his shirt she was making her way down the stairs. Upon noticing him sitting there she slowed her step at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ginny, my darling, can I have a word?" Harry asked sarcastically. Ginny eyed him suspiciously and fake smiled.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed and walked past him to the kitchen.

"I think we better take a little stroll" He said throwing her coat at her. Ginny caught it just in time and scowled at him for the rough throw. She slid her coat on, not wanting to test his patience and walked to the door. The two made their way to the back of the house and into the woods. Ginny crossed her arms not trying to hide the fact this was the last place she wanted to be right now. Harry stopped walking as soon as they were alone and turned around.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out that Hermione was going to see Krum? Or that she _has_ been seeing him?" Harry asked callously.

"What do I care if you know?" she quipped back.

"Ginny stop playing games! I know you told Hermione to start seeing him and it was probably your idea for her to go see him for Christmas!" Harry yelled. Ginny walked closer to him, clicking her tongue against her cheek.

"When are you going to get that Hermione doesn't love you?" She said spitefully.

"Well that's not how she acted when we almost fucked on the astronomy tower" Harry answered back cruelly. Ginny stood straight and walked backwards slowly.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything of the sort" she whispered to him. Harry smiled, he had her now.

"What? Didn't Hermione tell you?" He asked sweetly. Ginny didn't say a word.

"Of course she didn't. Probably because you keep feeding her lies about how I'm in love with you and not her" Harry said in a low voice. Ginny regained her composure.

"That's right, Harry, because you _do_ love me and not her" Ginny stated it like a fact. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You know I don't love you. In fact I'm on the border of disgust and hatred" Harry said walking closer to her. "What did Hermione ever do to you anyway? Why are you doing this to us?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. Ginny went pale at his words.

"She…she knew how I felt about you" she whispered.

"She knew!" She said louder. Harry stopped and looked into her eyes. Tears where coming down her face and her body was shaking slightly.

"I have loved you since day one and that…_bitch_ knew! She just couldn't stand to see me with you so she had to tell her stupid friends to ask you to take her out…" Ginny face turned fire red and her eyes where burning with rage.

"I told you not to bother with her but you couldn't listen to me could you?" Ginny yelled to him.

"How could I? All we where doing was shagging! You never once told me how you felt or anything of the sort!" Harry yelled back.

"How could I? One mention of Hermione and you where drooling! You go on one date and you're fawning all over her!" Ginny screamed.

"So why couldn't you just let us be? Your jealousy caused you to lie and do all of this?" Harry asked confused.

"Exactly why" Ginny whispered in a repulsive tone.

"I was not about to lie down and let Hermione have you when she knows how I feel about you. All she needed was a little persuasion and a reminder of her feelings for Krum. Quite simple really…she's been off shagging him ever since my big performance in the great hall" Ginny smiled at him. "Face the facts Harry. She only wanted you because I did too. If she truly loved you she wouldn't be in Krum's arms right now".

Harry cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean right now?"

"She left early this morning. What? Did she not say good bye?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

"You're wrong Ginny. She does love me." Harry said as he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called to him.

"To get Hermione" he whispered to himself.


End file.
